VY2
VY2 (codename; 勇馬, "Yūma", meaning "Brave Horse") is the second from the avatarless VY series of Vocaloids, produced by Bplats and like VY1 before it, is of the highest quality amongst the Japanese Vocaloid2 engine voicebanks. Nagimiso (なぎみそ) and Kazeno (風乃) undertook the illustration for VY2's package. The Wakizashi was by Nagimiso, the illustation on the inside sleeve was by Kazeno, which was Japanese and SF styled with Tenshukaku (天守閣, Japanese castle tower) and two moons. History VY2 was confirmed soon after VY1 and as part of the "VY" series, VY2 shared the same intention as VY1 of being a Vocaloid without set gender, face or voice. Like VY1 was confirmed "Feminine" VY2 was confirmed to be a "masculine" voice type and its release date was set for late 2010.http://www.itmedia.co.jp/news/articles/1008/13/news005.html IT Media News - キャラクターなしのVOCALOID「VY1」初のヤマハ製、9月発売 (First vocaloid released by Yamaha Motor Co., Ltd. VOCALOID "VY1", its without an avatar, on sale in September) However, on December 24, 2010, VY2 was confirmed as delayed while quality is improved, it was also confirmed to be specifically a "young masculine" voice.http://blog.vocaloidstore.com/?p=645 Vocaloid Store Blog - VY２、およびNetぼかりす発売延期のお知らせ (Release of VY2 postponed) A 15 second demo of the VY2 voice was featured at the Y2×VOCALOID CAFE event in March 2011. On 2011/04/04, a demo song called "Asadoya Yunta" was uploaded into Youtube featuring VY2 singing as the main singer with VY1 as the chorus. On the 14/04/2011, another demo called "Anatani Hana Wo Watashi Ni Uta Wo" was released, both by Re:nG. Later the song "Toki no sugi yuku mama ni" (時の過ぎ行くままに, As Time Goes By) by Sawada Kenji (沢田研二) was released. On the 19/04/2011 a demo of Cendrillon featuring the singing voices of VY1 and VY2 was finally released. VY2 was release on 25th April 2011, according to the details of the Vocaloid, the Vocaloid is an attempt to make the vocals sound more realistic and stable.http://www.vocaloidism.com/2011/04/10/vy2-release-date/ Vocaloidism - VY2 Release date! VY2 was also designed to define what a male vocal was and has husky results. VY2 is the 4th Japanese male vocal in Vocaloid2 following Kamui Gakupo, Hiyama Kiyoteru and Utatane Piko's male vocals (Kagamine Len and Gachapoid were excluded from this by Bplats due to their vocals being provided by female vocalists).http://www.itmedia.co.jp/news/articles/1104/15/news084.html IT Media News - コードネームは「勇馬」　ヤマハ純正のイケメンボカロ「VY2」の話を聞いてきた The voice provider was the youngest male vocal sampled at the time, but Bplats did not wish the voice provider to be known. They were originally going to attach Net Vocalistener, however this idea was abandoned. A competition is also considered for different designs for VY2 (and VY1). 'iPad and iPhone' VY2 will be released as "iVocaloid" for the iPad and iPhone, release is due before the summer. Usage for Music VY2 is intended for professional musicians and according to Yamaha, intended to be a high quality voicebank. It shares the same design as its predecessor, VY1, in that as part of the VY series it is designed to set the standard by being a voicebank with no set gender, face or voice and would be a vocalist to complete any song. As a note of the previous Vocaloid VY1, VY2 can be viewed as whatever the user wishes it to be, the voice itself is a "young masculine" vocal. The tone of voice was intended to convey the image a handsome young male while the voicebank itself was easy to use without heavy modifications. No noise filterations were applied to the voicebank, allowing it to retain a natural sound to it. The scripts used for recording the samples were identical to those of VY1. VY2's demo producer wrote a short commetry of the Vocaloid. According to the producer, VY2's voice is placed between Kamui Gakupo and Hiyama Kiyoteru's vocal ranges. VY2 can produce a low tone of voice much easier then past Vocaloids, the only male Vocal to date that can match this tone is Gakupo, #C2 was listed as VY2's best tone. In the demo song "Toki no sugi yuku mama ni" it was noted that all other Japanese male Vocaloids were insignificant for this song and that VY2 was the only vocal that did not sound bad when used for it, leding the producer of that song to simply give up trying to use the other male Vocaloids. The producer did note that one weakness was that the phonetics あa with れre becomes a げge sound but this is fixed by dividing the tracks or modifying the tone of the voice. A suggested vocal range was supplied, giving users an idea of where on the piano roll VY2 should be used, unlike VY1 who was left for users to discover. As with VY1, improvements were included, with the inclusion of a faint breath element to make the vocals sound more realistic, which was not present in VY1's voicebank. Reception VY2 was better recieved than VY1 because the concept of the VY series had been better understood at the time. The producer who created his demos declared that VY2 was the best Japanese male Vocal of the Vocaloid series boasting a quality none of the previous male vocals could reach. Trivia *VY2 also was met by some with the same joke that was previously brought up after Big Al and Tonio's late releases, that male Vocaloids (if one regards VY2 as "male") have a tendency of being late, known as Big Al's Syndrome. *Because of the Wakizashi, VY2 ended up overlapping with Internet Co., Ltd's Gackpoid Vocaloid, Internet co., Ltd joked that the two Vocaloids should do battle with each other. *VY2 was originally going to have other items for his boxart such as clothing. However, it was felt that these items were too personal and would only end up giving too much design. Thus, opting for the Wakizashi makes the Vocaloid ambiguous to any design. Notable for... *Highest quality male vocal for Vocaloid *First male vocal type of the VY series Gallery References Category:Vocaloid Category:Vocaloid2